Harry Potter and My sisters death eater PT2
by smelly143
Summary: *PT2* Draco has now killed Dumbledore. But what lies at stake? Was Malfoy Manor what we expected to be? He would have to choose between the one he loves or his purebred family.
1. chapter 1

**This is set not hours after Dumbledore was murdered by Snape. This story plot now shows the true colours of _Draco Malfoys_** **upbringing in the Malfoy Manor household. Some information is from J.K.Rowlings version of Malfoy Manor and some is of my own.**

 **_**

After an hour of travelling to get back home, in this case, home was Malfoy Manor to Draco where he was raised and brought up. Obviously the Manor has some good memories apart from being you-know-whos secret hide out at the moment.

Like one summer he remembers as a child, his mother and father brought him his first trainer broom and those were the happiest days of his life before Hogwarts. But now it has come down to this.

He travelled back with only his aunt Bellatrix by his side. Making his way to the gates of the Manor he remembers how dark it usually looks from the outside, all gloom like. When he approached the gate, the servant opened it for him.

"Good evening, Master Malfoy", he said while bowing down to him.

Here he was treated like royalty and sometimes it did have its benefits, of course, but the saying _'there's no place like home'_ really brings everything into perspective for him.

He remembers during the holidays from school he would wait by the window of the hall for his owl to turn up, usually that letter was from Ellie. _Oh Ellie.._ he thought to himself. As he looked up to the sky he realised it was dawn so she would be up by now, probably noticed the note and realised he had left her. He wished he woke him up to hear her voice one last time but he knew he couldn't because then she wouldn't leave him alone.

He had to cast his mind aside for now.

Entering the manor he walked up the grand stairs which serpent to the hall above them, his aunt was clearly in front as she was happy that Dumbledore was dead.

"Cissy!", she chanted. "Dumbledore is dead!", in her cracking voice.

When he got to the top of the stairs he saw his father sat by the fire with the two blood hound of dogs he had for hunting. Slipping away on his drink not even noticing that Draco had returned. Then he saw his mother running down the stairs towards him.

"Oh Draco..", she ran at him with open arms.

He hugged his mother back, he was always close to his mother then he was to his father. But she always said he has traits like his father and similarities, like the blonde hair and blue eyes. A mothers love was want he needed. She grabbed his cheek and gave a little smile to him.

"Go upstairs and rest, I'll get breakfast ready for us", she said calmly.

He nodded at her as she planted a kiss on his forehead. He walked past her and headed up towards his bedroom. As he walked he pulled out something in his pocket.

Little did anyone knew that he had the same photo as Ellie that he carried around in his pocket. Even she didn't knew that he did. He looked at the moving image and smiled a bit, he kissed her image then putting it back into his pocket.

He is missing her but he cant show it.


	2. The gathering of death eaters

When a few days had passed, he tried to settle in but found it difficult as there was other death eater's walking in and out of the Manor.

He wondered why his parents put up with this kind of service from you-know-who when it was there home more then a safe place for the meeting.

The long table was along the grand hall, other death eater's sat around it. Draco sat down next to his father when he knew he would of been much safety in between his parents.

Snape finally turned up and sat at the table, they discussed when Harry would be moved to a safe place. He hoped Ellies name wouldn't be mentioned, of course Snape knew that Ellie was with him.

Draco was now scarred for life after seeing one of his teachers murdered in front of him just because she did Muggle studies.

He hated this.

He didn't want to be a death eater and even his mother knew as she worried about him daily. Let's just hope this war goes quick so he don't have to remember it.


	3. Hurting to much

The meeting was terrifying, he wished he didn't have to go but apparently having the _dark mark_ means you have to go. He was more likely forced by Lucius.

Wishing that fate worked differently.

Sat in his bedroom at his desk, he pulled out the photo of him and Ellie, placing it on the draw facing him. He wondered what she was doing or if she was safe. He hated if harm came to her but least her name was kept out of the meeting.

His bedroom sported the Slytherin colours; mostly greens, slivers and whites. But with the age of the Manor everything was wooden like the floors, his bed and even the window panes still had ancient patterns on.

From the outside the Manor looks scary but it used to be brighter before he even started Hogwarts.

He spoke to Ellie alot through the photo, hoping that some how or some way she was looking at the same thing and doing the same as him.

"I don't know what to Ellie.. I'm scared and alone, nothing ever beats your touch and that's what I wish for right now..", He signed at the photo. Little tears reaching his eyes.

Just as his mother walked into his room, he placed the photo down and turned around to speak to her.

"Who were you talking to?", she spoke looking around the room.

"No one", he got up off his seat and sat on the window side looking out at the grounds.

Narcissa walked over and sat on the seat that he got off from. She wondered why he had been down for days but she put it down to the fact he had to complete the task.

This year has been very harsh on him for a 16 year old boy, he should of been studying hard for his O.W.L.S and getting into what he wanted.

"I know your struggling Draco", she looked at him. "Call it a mothers radar, but I can tell your down son".

He carried on looking out of the window, I suppose his body language has been telling her alot lately that she can't ignore it.

Just then she perked up.

"Who's this?", she said holding the photo in her hands to get a good look. He might as well tell her the truth but not the full truth.

"Her name is Ellie.."

"She your girlfriend?", his mother said curiously.

He looked down at his hands.

"Was", he said sharply.

She looked at the photo and then placed it down.

"She looks like a pretty girl, how come you aren't together anymore?", she asked.

"Because what I did the other night.. she would never forgive me mother, ever", tears reached his eyes.

She got off her seat and went to hug him close to her, her baby boy all depressed over a girl. He must of loved her alot for him to act like this. She has never saw him like this before.


	4. Letter to Draco

Lining in bed that night he didn't know what to do or what to think. His mother reacted differently to what he imaged she would but yet again this was his mother and she was more of a calming nature then his father.

He wondered if Ellie was still his but was unsure about it, when he wrote to Pansy who was still at Hogwarts keeping an eye on things for him she wrote back to tell him she had gone like she just vanished.

Probably gone back to the Muggle world to be with her parents, probably doesn't want nothing to do with him anymore and he doesn't blame her for the amount of crap that he had put her through.

She deserved better then him.

Just as he was about to drift off he heard a tap at his bedroom window. Looking over he saw an owl with a letter in its mouth.

Draco got out of bed and opened the window letting in the cool summer night breeze into the room. He took the letter from the Birds mouth and sat at his desk to read it.

He noticed the handwriting.

Maybe.. could it be?

 _For Draco Malfoy,_

 _Malfoy Manor,_

 _Wiltshire,_

 _England._

Only one person knew his address outside of his Slytherin friends and that was Ellie.. but it couldn't be? Why would she write to him if she knows what happened? But he was curious so he begin to read the letter.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I know what happened, but I know you had good reason to do so. I do not blame you for the slightest thing. There's a lot I need to explain but I'm afraid I can't do it by letter as the Minstey are checking every owl that goes through it._

 _But I'm not longer at Hogwarts anymore; With Dumbledore gone it wouldn't be wise for me to stay as death eater's are approaching Hogwarts and then they will realise I'm Harry's sister._

 _I ask you not to worry as I'm safe, I'm with Harry at the moment but when I get chance to see you i need to tell you something important that cannot wait._

 _I know it's been a few months since we've saw each other but remember this - I always stuck by you through anything and I will carry on to do so even through this war._

 _I will give you an address to write back to me by and choose a place that is safe/protected away from civilisation._

 _I love you._

 _E x_

He continued to look at her name, the little tiny _E_ she always puts at the end of her letters. He had a tear in his eye. She remembered his address after years.

Least he knew that she was safe but wondered where she could be, if she was with Harry why didn't she go home? Alot of things confused him.

Including about the part in her letter that says _I need to explain a lot of things_ but he thought to himself; shouldn't it be him that has to do the explaining? He needed to write back to her, but where was the address!!? Then he saw her lip marks on the page.

Maybe she just left it to his lips only to uncover. So he placed his lips against hers and looked at it, an address did show up. It was sensitive to his touch.

 _Forest of Dean,_

 _By the lake._

Forest of Dean? Why would she be doing there of all places? He supposed it was safe at the moment and far away from everything.

He didn't know any place near there, well he probably does but just can't remember. However he had a bright light moment there was a little cave quite near there but it was away from people as it over looked the forests river. He started writing down on the paper he had spare on the side.

 _Dear Ellie,_

 _It's so good to hear from you at last, I have been worried, I hope your safe and away from harm. I can arrange for this Thursday evening to be at a little cave by the river in the Dean, I can only get away for about 2 hours ish before my parents start wondering where I am. Let's meet at dusk when the sunsets._

 _I'll be there waiting for you._

 _I love you._

 _D x_

He placed the letter into an envelope and printed the address onto it, he got up and gave it to the owl that was still sat in his window. The owl gracefully took off and flown straight to where Ellie should be, hopefully she should get that by dawn.

He closed the window and went to lie on his bed, he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling slightly smiling with a little bit of tear.

He was happy to hear from her, it just made his day better then it was. He can't wait to see her and love her all over again, it has been 5 months since he saw her.

 **Give me a review; why not? I want to know as the readers what your take on this story is?**


	5. Forest of Dean

Draco slept well that night dreaming of her, knowing that she was safe really did help him alot. Though he didn't know what was going on with her that was that important to talk face to face.

So he waited for the night.

Looking at the time on his Watch he was just about to finish dinner, he was in a rush to get there to see her. He was very unfocused and I guess his mother saw this, she looked at him over the dinner table and gave him that look.

"Do you wish to leave the table, Draco?", she said.

He looked at her, oh his mother knew alright that's why she asked him. He nodded and she let him go, of course Lucius wasn't even concentrating. He got up quickly and made his way to his room.

Quickly pacing it up the stairs, looking back at his watch to check the time. He shut the bedroom door behind him and making his way to the fireplace where he would travel by floo powder. He stepped inside it and green flashes filled the room.

Draco disapperated to the forest of Dean, it was just turning dusk so he made his way up to the cave. A nervous feeling came over him because he hasn't saw her in so long he didn't know what to feel.

He sat in the cave facing out to the lake which was frozen over. Just then he heard a rapid noise come from behind him, he turned around and looked at what is was.

 _Ellie_.. she was bundled up warm with 3 different jackets on. He looked at her face and saw her smiling, he got up off the rock and walked over to her.

Just as he was embracing her for a hug she stopped him and held his face, running her finger along his jawline. He lent into it.

"You've been so brave, Draco", she said softly.

Draco started to cry in her hand, a little tears ran down his cheek. He held her hand close to him, kissing her wrist.

"I don't feel it at all, I'm such a.. _mush_ ", he didn't think of himself brave. He didn't know even if he was. Always thought he was cowardly.

Ellie dropped her hand from his face and started to undo her coats that she had on, Draco looked confused, he didn't know what she was doing or why.

"This is why I asked you to come instead of putting it into a letter..", she took off more layers. "I didn't know what I'd do if I didn't see your reaction".

Draco continued looking at her, when she took off her last remremaining jacket, she dropped it beside her onto a rock.

There Draco saw she had a growing bump on her stomach, he didn't think anything at first. She looked down at it, caress it with her hands. He took a step back.

"I see you moved on..", he thought she was with someone else.

She looked at him confused.

"Draco.. It's yours", she ran her hand over the bump.

He looked at her in the eyes, then looking down at the bump.

 _His_.

His baby. She held out her hand and he grabbed it, pulling him towards her, she placed his hand on the bump and closed his eyes. Underneath the hand he felt a kick and his sliver eyes opened back up, he brought her in for a kiss.

Holding the lower half of her back and bringing her in. Of course he still had his hand on the bump. A little bit of tears came out of the pair of them, after not seeing each other for so long this is what they both needed. A kiss. Pulling away he looked down.

"It's only been 5 months", rubbing the bump.

She kissed his forehead.

"I'm 6 months gone, Draco.. Turns out I was pregnant even when you were still in Hogwarts"

The pair of them held each other for a while but it seemed like hours. He was gonna be a father but how was his family gonna react to this now, including with the war going on at the moment and the hunt for Harry.

What was he ment to do if she got caught by snatchers? Her and his baby would be affected.


	6. Nightmare

Draco lay in bed that night, thinking about Ellie and his baby. He felt this warm feeling inside for a change, like something had stuck him with warmness. Knowing that he was gonna be a father; he smiled a little while lying there.

While Ellie was on the run from you-know-who, he was trapped inside the manor with nothing to do apart from attend meetings. He felt selfish in some ways; while his girlfriend is wandering around with his baby inside her including in the cold as well, here he was in the warmth.

As he closed his eyes to finally settle to sleep, he smiled deeply to himself, dreamt of Ellie and their unborn child. But that dream quickly turned into a nightmare.. a nightmare Draco wishes never comes true.

 _Inside the dream;_

 _He imagine himself walking through the corridors of the Manor, at the end of the walk was a room, a room Draco never noticed before or visited. As he pushed open the door he was greeted by baby cries, not in pain or suffering but sweet and tender cries._

 _As he opened the door he saw a cradle in the middle of the room, walking slowly over to it, wrapped up in green sheets was a baby._

 _He smiled slightly at the child as he thought it was his own, why would he be dreaming about another child? Just as the infant started crying, Draco tried to rock the cradle to calm them but as he turned around he saw his parents standing right behind him._

 _With the most disappointed faces on them. His mother couldnt look at him, his father.. well looked at him like shit. Draco picked up the child in his arms and turned to face his parents, as he was walking towards them with the baby they stopped him._

 _"How could you?", his father said._

 _He stopped and stared at Lucuis, he didnt know what to do._

 _"Mixing with a Mudblood to create_ _that half-breed of a child", he spat. "you are a disgrace to me, your mother and the family name"._

 _All the sudden he was being pulled back away from them, his eyes filled with tears._

"Dad, please!", he shouted out in his sleep. Tossing and turning in his bed. "Please, i didnt mean to!".

Narcissa came running into his room, her gown draped over her shoulders, her black and blonde hair untied and sitting on her shoulders. She rushed to his bed side and rubbed his hair.

"Draco.. shhhh wake up, your having a nightmare", she sat on his bed.

He woke up quickly with sweat on his forehead, he saw Narcissa sitting next to him and all the sudden he felt calm. She looked down at him.

He sat up in his bed and leaned against the board, his mother passed him a glass of water and he took it.

"Bad dream?", she said softly.

He nodded.

"Everything will be alright son, youll see", she kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep, okay?"

As she left the room, he looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, he glanced to his side and saw the photo of Ellie.


End file.
